Goodbye, My Tallest
by TilasTrinity
Summary: Zim returns to Irk to see the Tallest, but it's not a happy meeting... COMPLETE.


Author's Note- Yes I know I have two currently unfinished fanfics going (_For the Want of a Friend_ and _The Tiger He'll Never Forget)_ but this hit my mind at work and wouldn't get out till I wrote it, so enjoy my first short IZ fic.

**Goodbye, My Tallest.**

I am Zim. Irken Invader Zim.  Heard of me before? Probably not, but you will, they all will. Currently, I am standing before my Tallest; my 'fathers'; the fathers to the entire Irken race. Even though they lie on their bellies, we're still eye level. My Tallest Red, you look at me with such hate, such malice. But you know _nothing_ about malice, NOTHING! My Tallest Purple, your eyes remain calm, but your antennas betray you, for they quiver in fear. I smirk at this. Perhaps you're not as stupid as you look my Tallest. You know what your fate has become. 

I turn my gaze back at my Tallest Red… ah Red, may I call you that? I suppose the time for formalities has passed. You mean no more to me then those fools I served on Foodcourtia. Your eyes glare at me, your gaze attempts to drill into my soul, into some part of me that wishes to serve you, to bend to your will. I buried those thoughts long ago; buried them, along with the rest of my loyalty to the Irken Empire. 

Though I suppose… I suppose I should thank you. You were the one who created Gir, my faithful, yet idiotic Sir Unit. I guess I shouldn't call him an idiot, though it's hard not to. Gir is more like a child. _My_ child. The only one to show me what compassion, loyalty and care truly are. The one who taught me to care, taught me there was more to life then Invasion and orders and duty, the one who kept me alive after your _betrayal. _

My thoughts drift to Gir for a moment. I wonder if he is alright. I know I caught the Dib-Human off guard when I told him to care for Gir while I went away. The human thought I was joking, thought it was a trap. Perhaps my deal to spare the dirt ball known as earth in exchange for him caring for Gir made him accept. Or perhaps the tears in my eyes swayed his mind? …I don't know, but as long as Gir is safe, I don't care. Gir cared; he loved me, like a child would love their father. I am learning to return that love, as a father should care for his _son. _I glared at the Tallest again. Unlike you my Tallest, unlike you both who spat upon me, _mocked me!_ Used me for your amusement! 

Anger flashed once again in my eyes, threatening to make me lose control again. Purple cringed at this, knowing the outcome of my last outburst. Red sees this, and yells threats to me. Idle threats, I laugh at them, calming down again. Not so threatening when we're eye to eye are you? Not so threatening when you don't even have your _legs_, are you my Tallest? You had to be the brave one, play the Almighty Tallest and try to attack me, didn't you? Unlike your brother, who obeyed my command, when I walked in carrying the heads of your Royal Guard, you had to act the 'hero' and try to attack. Must have hurt when I blew your legs off didn't it? Now you lie on the ground, eye level with me. Oh how I would love to hear you GROVEL my Tallest! But I know you're too proud for that; and yet I smile, because I know, I have won.

My attention turns to Purple suddenly. What are you trying to do? Beg me? Barter with me? My own ship? My own forces? I burst into laughter suddenly, my so well known crazed laughter. My Tallest, I already HAVE a ship. YOURS! I already have forces, YOURS! I wave the weapon in my hand around in a childlike giddy as this thought takes my mind. Yes, _I_ the great Invader Zim, have the Massive! I have proved to be the greatest Invader of all, for _I_ Invader Zim, have invaded the MASSIVE!

Purple continues to try to plea with me. To strike a deal, any deal, he's getting desperate now, he knows his calls for help are unanswered. Of course they are, everyone on the ship, but you, your brother, and I am dead dear Purple, by my hands and mine alone. Purple calls me a great Invader, a pitiful attempt to get onto my good side. I grin at him, showing my zipper like teeth. Invader? Yes, I _am_ a great Invader, thanks to _you_ my Tallest! This suddenly makes Red and Purple fall silent. Then Red breathes one soft word…

"Why?"

Why? After all this, he still doesn't understand!? He still doesn't see? You FOOLS! Both of you are fools! Their own betrayal brought their DOOM down on their heads! I was the _perfect_ soldier! Loyal to a FAULT! I see now how arrogant I was, and how my desperation to please was to the point of sheer annoyance, but perhaps if you paid me the attention I asked for, all of this could have been avoided? Maybe if you could have even told me _once_ that you _cared_ all of this pain could have never happened? Was it _wrong_ of me to want a little love and attention from my supposed 'fathers'?! But NO, you never gave me a chance! All because of my height, because I was tiny, you shunned me! Pushed me away before I had a chance to prove my worth! All of this is YOUR fault my Tallest! My actions were all to please the two of YOU! Imagine my terror when you told me my mission was a LIE! Yet you both _laughed_ as my dreams, my hopes… as EVERYTHING I HAD WAS SHATTERED! All because of _YOU_!

…do you know how many times after that I tried to commit suicide? To end my pain? My humiliation and shame? Do you even care? Gir kept me alive, because of him, that insane little 'scrap metal reject' as you called him, that I still live. He has more feelings then either of you ever had. Even the Dib human kept me alive. His constant pestering, his constant want to expose me, kept me alive, if only for the reason I wasn't about to let a human end my life. I only now realize how alike we both are, just trying to prove ourselves to a cruel uncaring world. Just trying to get noticed, to be appreciated…even…cared for. But no… neither of you care, you never did; and because of that, you have brought this down on yourselves. For the past months all that has been on my mind, is one thing….Revenge.

I jump back suddenly and fire, for in a desperate attempt Purple tries to take my weapon. The idiot, he screams in pain then falls limp as my weapon blows a gaping hole in his chest, straight through to his Pak on his backside, destroying it. Red sees his brother fall, and after a shocked moment of silence, screams at me, yelling swears like a pitiful human. I glare at him; it's time to end this, once and for all.

I am _Irken Invader Zim_, and you will regret ever betraying me.

I pull the trigger one last time.

"…Goodbye, my Tallest…"


End file.
